


My Sugar Baby

by Ninabluesky



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emison fn fiction, F/F, Family Drama, Girl x Girl, Multi, PLL characters no relation with the PLL Story, minor spoby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninabluesky/pseuds/Ninabluesky
Summary: A desperate Emily, financially broken, she will be pampered by a sponsor; in the search for a 'sugar daddy' and easy money… what will be the thing that Emily will find? - Emison story - Emily and Alison





	1. Epilogue

Hello my Emison sweethearts; I know, it took me a long long time to write but let's face it, the waiting it just makes it so much better and time breeds wisdom  _ **(* grin *)**_

Well, I officially welcome you to this 'sugar' world and unlike the tittle, this story will not sweeten your ears; sex, lies, scandal and so much more… don't expect a fairy tale from me, this is not Cinderella's story but I gotta say, it has something that will not crush your expectations…

But where are my manners?! I haven't done the introductions, so let's start…

_*** Alison DiLaurentis:** _

_\- 22 years old, Geminis, single_

_- **Family** : Father (Kenneth – dead); Mother (Jessica – alcoholic); younger sister (Hanna – Alison's precious treasure)_

_- **Only actual friend / partner in business / parental figure:**  Erza Fitz, he's her conscience…_

_- **Ex's:**  Samara Cook (Bad breakup), after Samara, just random girls, 'sugar babies' no one worthy to mention… at least not yet…_

_\- IT Entrepreneur; this girl's not the typical blonde, she's smarter of what she looks like, with natural talent to make business and because she's really good on reading people; it didn't take her a long time to make it to the top again… Again? Yes, again, because since she was born, she has always been part of the Elite; Being a DiLaurentis was reason to be proud, yes it was until her father went bankrupt and killed himself._

_With all the debts & humiliation over them, with a hopeless mother and her precious little sis clinging on her; at young age, Alison stepped up in the business world and with the help of Erza, she re-built the DiLaurentis Empire. The blonde changed the name of the company to 'AD' and now she's also known as 'AD'._

_- **Her Mantra:**  "Love? Overrated... Power! That's the real deal... power & money... if you've these 2 things; you can secure everything else..."_

_- **Her Achilles heel:**  Her little sis, Hanna… if you really have a dead wish, you will definitely get it granted if you mess with Hanna DiLaurentis… no one mess with her precious Hanna…_

_**\- Her rivals:**  The Hastings (especially Spencer Hasting, her ex-former BFF); The Drake (especially her cousin Cece); The Kahn and whoever mess with Hanna will get too into her blacklist…_

* * *

 

_*** Hanna DiLaurentis** _

_\- 17 years old; Aries; Hanna is actually a complete brat, spoiled by her big sis Alison; she's reckless, stubborn; still angry with life for what happened with her Dad, she found comfort on the spoiled life that her sister provides her; parties, money, no limits… it's definitely good to be the precious Hanna…_

_**\- Her Achilles heel:**  Her mom, Jessica. Since little, Hanna has been always bullied by her mom about her weight and that has caused her eating disorders, disorders that she's keeping as a secret from Alison. Because Hanna knows that if Alison finds out about it, she will destroy Jessica for it…_

_**\- Friends:**  Mona (blogger and nasty girl), Aria (romantic and innocent), her besties are completely on opposite sides; Mona and Aria are always acting like the 'devil' & the 'angel' when Hanna is in a dilemma… let's see which side will this little blonde finally decline when the time comes…_

_**\- Rivals:**  Everyone that is enemy of Alison, is also enemy of Hanna; no one mess with these two blondes and definitely no one should try to get in the middle of them too; Alison's affection is just for Hanna, because if you think that Alison is overprotective towards Hanna, you've no idea of how Hanna reacts when she sees someone getting in the middle of Alison and her, so careful Emily, Hanna doesn't share Alison's heart and she will definitely do anything in her power to keep it like that; if you don't believe me, just asked to the Ex of Alison; because for little Hanna, no one is enough worthy for her big sis…_

* * *

 

_*** Spencer Hastings** _

_\- 22 years old, Libra; the 'A' girl, the 'perfect' girl under the eyes of the entire world; always doing her best on keeping the Hastings' name up high, even if that means to give the back on her BFF, I mean her ex-BFF because a Hastings can't be around with someone that could stain her name, right…?_

_Being a Hastings is not an easy job, always pretending to be perfect; it has its consequence, if you don't believe me, ask to Spencer's stomach… pills and coffee is the only thing that it's getting these days and that diet will definitely hit this rich pretentious girl when she lets expect it…_

_**\- Family:**  Peter & Veronica (parents); Melissa & Jason (siblings)_

_**\- Social cercle:**  Melissa's friends (Ian, Wren, Cece, Jenna, Noel)_

_**\- Love interest:**  Toby (her bodyguard that's actually her secret lover)_

* * *

 

And now, we left for the end, our sweet Emily…

_*** Emily Fields** _

_\- 24 years old, Aquarius; single_

_**\- Family:**  Wayne (Dad – dead), Pam (Mom)_

_**\- Only actual friend:**  Sara Harvey (actual 'roomie')_

_- **Ex's:**  Paige (Nasty breakup)_

_\- This innocent naïve girl lost her way after the death of her Dad; great swimmer and good student; she got a scholarship to study in California; scholarship that she recently lost by dropping her grades and being kicked out of the swim team for showing up drunken. Now, Emily is desperate for money to pay her tuition fees, she will get into the 'sugar' world and she will be pampered by Alison, aka AD._

_This brunette is not able to separate pleasure and love; still believing in fairy tales and rainbows; this girl will fall hard for her sponsor; but let's see if this mermaid will be able to swim her way directly into Alison's heart and dodges all the obstacles… no one says that love was an easy thing and it will be more complicated when the Exs will re-emerged on the picture…_

Now that the main introductions are done, you have a clear idea of who you will see in this 'sugar' world… A glamorous life is sweet, especially when you have a sugar mama but let's see how that works for our sweet Emily… so stay tuned… this will be one kind of a ride…


	2. Chapter 2

"He's dead… LIAR! He said he was going to be always with me! That, he would always protect me! But he's not here! He left me behind! He's gone and I'm here… lost without him…"

For the past 8 months, Emily Fields has been grieving her father's death; they said grieving has different phases but for Emily, she has been stuck in the same limbo for 8 months, there weren't phases on her grieving; just a huge hole on her chest, a sorrow she has been trying to drown in alcohol but it hasn't worked. Emily was a complete mess; she knew it, her friends knew it, the entire world knew it at exception of her mom, Pam Fields; Emily sighed hard thinking on her mom; Pam had no idea what Emily was doing with her life, Pam didn't know that Emily lost her scholarship, neither that she was going to drop the university, without scholarship, there was no way she could pay the tuition fees. The brunette just groaned on how miserable was her life, she was on the sofa of her friend Sara, since Emily lost the scholarship; she has been crashing on Sara's couch; the brunette just jumped up when a bag of Cheetos hit her head…

Emily. – "What the hell?!"

Sara scolds. – "Exactly! What the hell! You said you would clean up and, look! Is this clean for you?!"

Emily. – "Sorry, I just…" (Sighs) "I'm gonna clean now…"

The brunette stood up and dragged her body all over the apartment, cleaning her own mess. Emily took out the trash, when she returned to the apartment, she sat on the sofa with a sad look on her face and Sara sat at her side, offering her a soda…

Emily. – "No beer?"

Sara. – "No… no for you…"

(Emily's phone ringing)

Sara. – "Are you not gonna answer it…?"

Emily says while looking at her phone. – "No… it's my mom again… I can't deal with her right now…"

Sara took the phone of Emily and answered the call…

Sara. – "Hi, Ms. Fields…"

Emily mumbles. – "What are you doing?!"

Sara ignores the brunette and continues talking with Pam…

Sara. – "Yeah, she's here at my side, I will give her the phone now, nice to talk with you Ms. Fields…"

The blonde puts the phone on Emily's ear and the brunette has no other choice than answering it. Emily glances at her friend but Sara just smirks. The brunette starts talking with her mom, she tries to keep a trivial talk, Emily says nothing that could reveal her true actual life; Emily lies about her good grades and, about how great she was doing on school; she really sounded happy, it was such a great act that she even started to believe it; she came back to really with sadness when Pam cried on the phone…

Emily. – "Mom… don't cry please…"

Pam says with tears. – "Sorry, Emmy, these are happy tears, really honey, you've no idea how happy you're making me, telling me all of this… knowing you're doing so great, it makes me very happy…"

Emily grips on her chest; she could feel a dagger nailing on her heart, the dagger of shame, of lies… she knew that she was doing wrong but hearing those words of her mom, there was no way she could come clean, now and, say the truth to Pam, no now at least. Emily was lost on her own remorse when Pam said some unexpected news…

Pam. – "I'm so happy knowing you're doing well Emmy, please don't go MIA again with me ok?" (Chuckles) "Anyway, I'm calling you because I'm happy to tell you that I already paid my ticket to visit you on California for Thanksgiving…"

Emily says with a higher tone of voice. – "You what?!"

Pam. – "I'm visiting you on Thanksgiving…" (Sighs) "Celebrating the holidays here at home… alone... I... I can't… it's too soon… a lot of memories in this house… a lot of memories with your Dad…"

Emily sighs. – "Yeah, I know…"

Pam. – "So I thought about it and, I've never been in California and I want to celebrate the holidays with my dear Emmy so… I'm coming to you for the holidays… is that ok with you?"

Emily says with a shaky voice. – "Yeah… sure…"

Pam smiles and Emily smiles too, hearing how happy her mom sounded on the phone; they continue talking for a while and then the call ends; her friend Sara heard all the conversation and she just approaches to the brunette when Emily turns down the phone…

Sara. – "So Ms. Fields is coming… that's great! It will be nice to finally know her… OH! Do you think she will cook us a turkey?! Damn, it has been years since I had a familiar Thanksgiving meal…"

Emily snaps. – "Really?! Turkey?!"

Sara shrugs her shoulders and says. – "What?!"

Emily. – "Don't you see?! In exactly three months my mom will come and realize that I'm being lying to her! That I lost the scholarship! That I'm a homeless girl crashing on the sofa of a friend…"

Sara. – "A really nice, beautiful friend that has been very kind…"

Emily. – "Sara! Really?!"

Sara. – "What?! I'm not lying on my qualities…" (Smirks)

Emily just shakes her head and, put her hands on her face; Sara pats Emily's back…

Sara. – "Relax, we can fix this…"

Emily. – "How?!"

Sara. – "Well, technically, you can get in the university again; you just need to pay the semester…"

Emily. – "Huh… and with what money?! Even if I find a work, no way that I will earn enough money to roll in again... I mean... It's impossible to make it in less than three months!"

Sara. – "Mmm... It's not impossible... I really believe you can do it..."

Emily raises an eyebrow and, Sara says...

Sara. – "You could do what I do... you get a 'sugar daddy', someone who would pay your school for you… you should do that…"

Emily. – "No, no, no… look Sara, like your friend, you know I don't like what you're doing... I don't like that kind of work… but I respect your decisions…"

Sara. – "Look Em, it's really not that bad, I know what you think about it, but you're wrong, it's not prostitution, it's just lonely rich people, looking for company, beautiful company… really… some of my daddies have never tried to make a move on me; they just love my company… eating with me in nice restaurants, just having someone to talk and someone who is there to listen whatever they want to say…"

Emily. – "I don't know…" (Sighs) "I'm not in my best right now and, besides, I'm not into guys and you know it…"

Sara. – "I know, but like I told you, some guys just want someone to escort them on some events, you can pretend only that… or maybe find a 'sugar mama'; I know there are also rich women looking for sugar babies… once, I had a 'sugar mama' but that woman was too crazy for me to handle… Talia…" (She gets chills just remembering the woman) "Just saying her name; makes me shiver…"

Emily smirks with sarcasm. – "Well, thanks; your comment really sold the deal for me, knowing that I can get involved with a crazy old woman, it really makes me want to go for it…" (Sighs) "Look, thanks for the offer but, I already had enough craziness with my ex, Paige, I don't need more crazy bitches in my life, so thanks but I will pass… no more crazy bitches for me…"

Sara. – "Ok, ok, there are crazy people in the world but, really Em?! In your actual situation, It's that or coming clean with your mom…"

Emily groans but the idea of confessing the truth to her mom, it was actually worse than dealing with a crazy old woman…

Emily. – "And you think I could just do it… you know… being a sugar baby for just some months, just enough to pay at least the next semester…?"

Sara nods. – "Sure… look at you, you've the body, the charm... I'm very sure you're able to catch a really good 'sugar daddy/mama', someone very rich…"

Emily bites her lips and after thinking about it, she says. – "Ok… let's do this, then…"

Sara. – "Really?!"

Emily nods. – "Yeah… I'm already on the lower point of my life so, what the heck…"

Sara. – "Well that's the spirit! I guess… anyway, come on, we need to do something about your image, you're coming with me tonight to this event that will be done for 'sugar daddies & sugar babies" and you need to look hot!"

Emily rolls her eyes but let her friend Sara to take the lead. Sara dresses Emily for the party. And, at night, they arrived to a VIP party, it was an event organized by one of the many web sites where sugar daddies looked for sugar babies. Emily saw a lot of people using masks and Sara told her that some of the sugar daddies liked to keep their true faces hided; Emily found it a little creepy but she was already there so, she was despaired enough to give it a try. The brunette was looking stunning, with a smocking black tighter dress and, a beautiful make-up; Sara really did her best work on Emily; once in the party, Emily stared at her friend Sara, the brunette was impresed of how well Sara interacted with everyone, how flirted she was; Emily tried to mimic her friend but, when some old men tried to approach, she just pulled them away with the disgusting look that she always has for men…

Sara whispers in Emily's ear. – "Change that attitude, ok? They want 'sugar'… sweet… no bitter sweet..."

Emily rolls her eyes; she definitely wasn't in the right place; she was annoyed by all the advices Sara was giving her so, Emily decides to walk away from Sara and just, getting lost between all the people. Emily was ready to leave, it was pointless to be there if she couldn't stand it; before leaving, she passes by the snack table and decides to put some snacks on her purse; she was putting some extravagant snacks on a napkin, in order to put them into her purse and in the same time, she was eating too; at the same time, on the party, music started to play, the playlist started with the song 'Not afraid Anymore' of Halsey, Emily smiles because she loves that song; the brunette was putting a huge snack on her mouth and, she just dropped it from her mouth when she looked at what she thought it was an angel; Emily's eyes got bigger when she saw from the distance a stunning blonde,  ** _"An angel?"_**  Emily thought, the brunette followed the blonde with her eyes and she wasn't the only one drooling all over; the blonde was walking with style, with so much confidence that she looked like royalty; refined, elegand, imposing, everyone just lets free the path for her; the blonde wasn't using any mask so, Emily could admire the angelical face of the blonde; Emily just felt a tingle on her body when she saw the ocean blue eyes of the blonde, they were the most precious eyes, Emily has ever seen in her life; the brunette was so taking by the beauty of the blonde, so hypnotized by the blonde that, without thinking, Emily started to follow her in the distance; for a moment, she follows her for the entire party and then, Emily panicks when she loses the blonde from her sight; the brunette turns her head in all directions, looking for the blonde; she finds a blonde but, sighs with frustration when she notices that it wasn't the blonde she was looking for; Emily sighs deeply and decides to walk back, looking for the exit; but in the big building, she gets lost on her path, the club was huge and without thinking, Emily found herself lost and, someone else noticed it…

A man. – "You look lost… can I help you? Where were you going?"

Emily. – "Hi… mmm… I'm looking for the exit…"

A man. – "Already leaving? Can I do something to change your mind…?"

Emily shakes her head

A man. – "Well, at least let me try… 1 drink…"

Emily rubs the back of her neck and sighs. – "I-I-I don't know…"

A man. – "Come on, just one drink…"

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Mmm… come on Emily, you came to this party for something…" (Sighs)

Emily nods. – "Ok… one drink…"

The man smiled and guided the brunette to the terrace of the club; this area was exclusive for the richest guests; Emily knew it because Sara told her so, the brunette tried her best to smile and be all 'sugar' like Sara taught her; she was really making a great effort and the other guy noticed it. One drink became 2... 3... several; between drinks, the man put down his mask and, revealed his face, he said his name to the brunette, Lorenzo, according with his talk, Lorenzo was just a new rich; he just got a lot of money from the lottery, it looked like the guy was with luck as he just won the lottery, twice in a row, it was one kind of a record according with him; Lorenzo was really flattering himself a lot, Emily found it irritating but, she lust kept it to herself and smiled to the man, trying to be sweet and kind; after a lot of drinks, Lorenzo got drunk and his hand tried to touch Emily's thigh but the brunette stood up before he could lie a hand on her; the brunette used the excuse of the bathroom to walk away; she really went to the bathroom but she wasn't thinking on coming back; Emily was in the bathroom, she was alone, throwing water to her face…

Emily sighs. – "Geez Emily, what were you thinking, coming to a place like this?!" (Sighs) "I'm going home…"

The brunette jumps of shock when someone slams the door and get inside the bathroom, it was Lorenzo, drunken and with a huge grin on his face…

Emily. – "This is the ladies bathroom…"

Lorenzo didn't reply he just slowly approached and Emily tried to walk away but he grabbed her tight; he was stronger than the brunette, they struggled and Emily felt disgusting when Lorenzo touched her butt; Lorenzo tried to kiss her but, Emily didn't let him and he got mad so, he slapped Emily's cheek, he did it with so much strength that Emily fell on the floor, lying down in the floor, Emily got really scared of what the drunken guy could do to her, she was showing a lot of fear in her face when someone else got inside the bathroom…

Lorenzo turns towards the open door and smirks. – "Do you wanna join us…?" (Smirks) "Come on… join us… I'm so rich… I can make all your dreams true…" (Smirks)

Emily gulps and stays speechless under the proposition that Lorenzo was making, but she was actually most shocked of the big smirk that she saw on the blonde who once before had caught her attention during the party.

The blonde gives him a seductive smile and walks towards him in a sexy way, the blonde looked smocking hot so, Lorenzo just bites his lips and shows a lot of lust; he was so focus on the neckline of the white dress of the blonde and the huge boobs of the blonde, that he was really off guard when the blonde kicks him in the balls, it was a strong kick that made him curled on the floor with a lot of pain…

Lorenzo. – "You bitch! You've no idea of who I'm…"

The blonde smirks. – "I know who you're… a pathetic new rich…"

The blonde kicks him again and again, without stop till the man gets unconscious, she slowly approaches to the brunette and, help her to stand up; Emily was still in shock with what just happened; the blonde looks to the red cheek of the brunette and says that it needs ice; she guides them out of the bathroom looking for ice.

Emily was sitting in a sofa, in the terrace, rubbing a bag of ice against her red cheek and she just stares at the blonde, who's huffing, scolding and yelling to the staff of the organizers of the event; Emily couldn't hear what she was saying but, looking at the pale faces of the organizers and the lethal gaze of the blonde, Emily was sure that the blonde was really fumigating against them; the blonde yells a little more before the staff walks towards Emily and says 'sorry'; Emily wasn't sure how to act so she just accepts the apology and, the staff leaves them alone. Emily smiles when she sees her beautiful angel, who just rescued her earlier, walking towards her and sitting at her side, the brunette looks at her hero and she just blushes, feeling taken by those blue crystal eyes of the blonde…

Emily says with a shy voice. – "Thanks…"

The blonde looks at her, up and down, she analyzes the girl and, looking at Emily shy side and, what just almost happened with Lorenzo, the blonde realizes, the brunette was a newbie on the field of sugar babies and sugar daddies… The blonde orders a martini and once she gets her drink, she sits very close to Emily and says...

The blonde. – "You're new on this…"

Emily tries to sound cool. – "Well, I've been in masked parties before and…"

The blonde smirks. – "Oh, no honey… It wasn't a question… it's obvious you're a newbie…" (She bites the olive of her martini and Emily bites her lips, she wishes to be that olive and the blonde smirks) "Come on… a newbie naïve girl like you shouldn't be alone on this party of wolves…"

The brunette blushes and without hesitation she grabs the hand of the blonde and, follows the girl, they walk around the party, the angel of golden hair easy manages herself on the party and, Emily just looks at her with admiration and devotion; the blonde angel just talks about superficial stuffs and explains to Emily how that kind of party worked; Emily smiles because the blonde takes the time to explain her a lot of stuffs and makes her feel safe…

Emily. – "Thanks… sorry to take your time… I feel better now… If you wanna go and socialize with the others… I think I will be able to handle it now, thanks to your tips…"

The blonde says with a sarcastic tone. – "Am I really so bad company that you're blowing me off…? Aouch… that hurts, brunette…"

Emily gulps and waves her hands while she says. – "No, no, no! It's not that… I just… I don't want to continue being an inconvenient for you… you came here to find a 'sugar daddy' and I'm obstructing your way… I don't want to get in your way… that's all…"

The blonde laughs very laud and, Emily looks confused because she doesn't get why the blonde is laughing so loud…

The blonde laughs. – "You really made me laugh, girl! No everyone has done that… you're definitely something…"

Emily. – "I don't see what was so funny?"

The blonde smirks and bites her bottom lip while she stares at Emily's legs. The blonde stares at the brown eyes of the brunette and says while she looks at her into the eyes…

The blonde smirks. – "I find hilarious that you see me as a 'sugar baby'… "

Emily. – "And you're not…? Are you someone of the staff that organizes these parties?! Or are you just teasing me? For all that you've told me today, you maybe see yourself as a pro on this… but if you're here looking for a rich old man to be your sponsor, you're a sugar baby, just like me…"

The blonde teases. – "Oh… so you think I'm a pro sugar baby now…"

Emily. – "I don't know… mmm… how old are you?"

The blonde. – "22… and you?"

Emily. – "24… mmm… you're too young for doing this don't you think? How many sugar daddies has you dated?!"

The blonde didn't answer, she replies with another question. – "What are you doing here?"

Emily. – "What do you mean…?"

The blonde. – "What are you looking in a place like this? Are you here to connect with people? Are you here for fun? For the adrenaline? Are you looking for love?" (She mocks) "Do you believe you will find your prince charming in a place like this?"

Emily. – "I'm definitely not looking for love or charming princes! This isn't fun for me… I just … my friend Sara told me that I could find a sponsor to resolve my money issues and, I really need the money... I'm really looking for a sponsor and, I don't know... maybe also, some kind of a mentor… I don't know…" (Sighs) "I'm just in a really bad place right now…"

The blonde ses the transparency in Emily's words and says. – "Never show your vulnerability… in particular, in a place like this…"

Emily nods, the blonde finishes her drink and says while she plays with the empty glass of her martini…

The blonde. – "So... no prince charming…?"

Emily shakes her head. – "No… I'm not into guys in that way…"

The blonde smirks. – "Really?!"

Emily nods and asks. – "And you… what are you looking in a place like this?"

The blonde looks at her into the eyes and replies. – "A breeze of fresh air… and I think I just found it…"

Emily looks confused and she gets more confused when the blonde gets very close and whispers in her ear…

The blonde whispers in a sexy way. – "Leave with me… now…"

Emily bites her lips, she feels a tingle on her body and, for an instant she closes her eyes; before knowing, she was already following the blonde angel to the parking; Emily's eyes got bigger of surprise when she saw the car of the blonde, a red Lamborghini diablo; the blonde opened the doors and indicated Emily to get in, the brunette did as it was told; they drove for a while on the city until they arrived to a jazz club underground… it was very exclusive… they got in and, for Emily that night was just magical, they had the best dinner with the best music and, it was like a dream for the brunette

In the end of the night, the blonde drove Emily home, to the apartment of Sara, in front of the building; they were shaking hands, saying good byes when Emily remembered that she didn't know the name or anything personal about her blonde angel….

Emily – "Thanks for everything tonight… I had a great time… mmm… can you tell me your name?"

The blonde teases. – "Why? Do you wanna see me again?"

Emily blushes. – "Well, I think that in the next party it would be nice to have a familiar face with a name on it…"

The blonde. – "Are you going to go again to those parties?"

Emily sighs. – "Well, I didn't get any 'sugar daddy' so…"

The blonde. – "You're not into men… how are you going to manage a 'sugar daddy'…?"

Emily. – "Not everything is about sex! Sara told me there are some sugar daddies that just want company and someone to escort them to places…"

The blonde laughs with irony. – "Yeah… sure…"

Emily gulps and looks down while she asks. – "With how many sugar daddies, has you dated anyway? You didn't answer my question in the club…"

The blonde replies with a huge grin. – "Zero…"

Emily looks confused, she couldn't believe what she was hearing; Emily was so lost on her thoughts that she didn't notice when Alison got closer to her till she felt the breath of the blonde, on her face; the blonde was face to face with Emily. The girl grabs Emily's chin and guides Emily's face towards her while she says…

The blonde whispers as she brushes her lips against Emily's lips. – "Don't fall in love…"

Emily says with confusion. – "Wh…?"

The blonde connects their lips and deepens the kiss when she put her hand on Emily's neck. The blonde's tongue dominates Emily's mouth and the brunette let out a little moan from the French kiss that the blonde was giving her; the blonde smirks when she sees the impact of her kiss on Emily; a dizzy Emily stays like a zombie while the blonde walks towards her car and, before getting inside the car, she turns towards Emily and says…

The blonde. – "I'll pick you tomorrow at 2pm, be ready at time… I don't like to wait…"

The blonde gets inside the car but before leaving, the brunette says...

Emily. – "Wait! You haven't given me your name!"

The blonde turns on the motor of her car and with a big smirk, she replies...

Alison. – "I'm Alison DiLaurentis and, from now on, you will be my sugar baby…"

Emily. - "WHAT?!"

Alison blows a kiss to the brunette and says. - "See you tomorrow..."

Emily's mouth drops open and Alison just laughs, looking the reaction of the brunette before taking off and leaving a speechless Emily...

_Looks like appearance can be deceiving and Emily just caught a young sugar mama._

_Every girl fantasizes about finding her prince charming and after this encounter, Emily started to fantasized the idea of 'charming princess' too, but careful Emily, she may look like an angel, talk like an angel but she's not exactly a white knight, she's actually a dark princess with a cold heart… will you be able to melt the ice walls of Alison's heart?_


End file.
